


MISBEHAVIOUR

by trashpup



Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [13]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: (No Drugs Get Taken), (Thoughts of Relapse), Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, bottom!TK, mentions of relapse, top!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: Once he got TK’s shoes slipped off, Carlos started to move back up TK’s leg, moving his hands around to the front, ghosting one hand over the outline of TK’s cock in his jeans. TK whimpered, bucking his hips up to meet Carlos’ hand.“Ah, ah, don’t you dare. We aren’t finished here,” Carlos slipped his hands into the front pockets of TK’s jeans, feeling plastic in one of the pockets. “What’s this?”TK went rigid once more, his breathing had sped up considerably.“Take the cuffs off, Carlos,” TK writhed around, feeling his lungs close up. He was freaking out, he needed to be able to move. He couldn’t move. Everything felt tight and restrictive.He fucking forgot he bought the pills, he forgot they were hastily shoved in his pocket, trying to get out of the bar as quickly as possible.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: L O N E  S T A R





	MISBEHAVIOUR

**Author's Note:**

> oops?

“Do I need to go over the rules again? Because if your misbehaviour this past week is anything to go by, then it seems as if you don’t remember them,” Carlos’ voice was firm, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at TK on his knees. TK hadn’t said a word since he got home, but he had followed all of Carlos’ instructions, which led him to believe that Marjan had been correct in her observations. 

**MARJAN:** _Hey, Carlos, TK has been pretty erratic and ornery today, just so you know. Don’t know if you already know or not, but letting you know now_  
**CARLOS:** _Thanks, Mar. He has been pretty distant lately, hasn’t wanted to do anything or go anywhere, and I haven’t really had time to talk to him since we’ve been working opposite shifts for the past two weeks, but every time I see him, he’s always distant. You don’t think he’s using again, do you?_  
**MARJAN:** _He wouldn’t… would he?_  
**CARLOS:** _I’ll send him a text, let him know we need to talk. We get off around the same time today, anyway. I’ve got to head out, text me if anything else happens with him_

“Give me a verbal response, Tyler,” Carlos knelt in front of TK, one hand hovering over TK’s messy brown curls, fingers dancing, threatening to tangle themselves in TK’s hair and pull. TK was silent for a beat, waiting to feel Carlos’ fingers in his hair.

“I know my _Papi’s_ rules,” TK looked down with a coy smile, feeling Carlos’ eyes stare daggers into the top of his head. Carlos put a finger under TK’s chin and tapped it once, telling him to lift his head up. 

“So you know your rules, you’re just being a brat, huh? Is that it? You want to be punished, don’t you?” Carlos grabbed a fistful of TK’s hair and pulled him up so his back was straight. TK still had a grin on his face when he finally made eye contact with Carlos. 

“ _Papi_ , please?” TK was breathless as Carlos lifted him a little bit higher, laughing as he listened to TK’s pleas for a punishment; or for Carlos to just touch him. 

“Stand up, face the wall,” Carlos released TK’s hair and allowed him to stand up. They were silent as TK did as he was told. “Put your hands above your head.” TK lifted his arms and turned around to ask Carlos a question, but to get TK back in line, Carlos spanked him without hesitation and snapped at him to stay facing the wall. 

“ _Papi _?” TK wiggled his ass for Carlos, waiting for Carlos to say something, or do something. “Carlo-” TK cut himself off when he heard Carlos’ handcuffs clink together. He shivered where he stood and swore under his breath. There was no chance that he could talk Carlos out of this.__

__“I got word from someone at the firehouse that you’ve been acting pretty erratic recently. They were right. You’ve been acting pretty distant and closed off. I’m going to handcuff you and pat you down,” Carlos explained, locking the handcuff around one of TK’s wrists. “Any questions?” He locked the cuffs around TK’s other wrist once TK shook his head._ _

__“If I find out that you’ve got anything that you aren’t supposed to have, we’re going to have even more problems than we already do. Got it?” Carlos lifted TK’s shirt up so it covered his face, so he couldn’t even see if he wanted to. Carlos knew, however, that TK would behave, especially with the handcuffs on._ _

__Carlos started his patdown, running his fingers down TK’s bare sides before gripping TK’s ass, taking two handfuls and squeezing. TK twitched in Carlos’ grip, trying hard to behave and not move. Carlos released his grip and slipped his hands into TK’s back pockets, taking out his phone and wallet._ _

__TK stood rigid, waiting for Carlos’ hands to return to his legs. There was a pause and then Carlos’ hands returned to one of TK’s legs, patting it down until he reached TK’s ankle._ _

__“Lift up your foot,” Carlos gave him an order, but TK didn’t want to follow through. He kept his foot planted firmly on the ground until Carlos growled and forcefully lifted his foot up, taking TK’s shoe off. He set TK’s foot down and picked up his other foot, doing the same thing._ _

__Once he got TK’s shoes slipped off, Carlos started to move back up TK’s leg, moving his hands around to the front, ghosting one hand over the outline of TK’s cock in his jeans. TK whimpered, bucking his hips up to meet Carlos’ hand._ _

__“Ah, ah, don’t you dare. We aren’t finished here,” Carlos slipped his hands into the front pockets of TK’s jeans, feeling plastic in one of the pockets. “What’s this?”_ _

__TK went rigid once more, his breathing had sped up considerably._ _

__“Take the cuffs off, Carlos,” TK writhed around, feeling his lungs close up. He was freaking out, he needed to be able to move. He couldn’t move. Everything felt tight and restrictive. _He fucking forgot he bought the pills, he forgot they were hastily shoved in his pocket, trying to get out of the bar as quickly as possible.__ _

__Carlos quickly found the key and unlocked the handcuffs, pulling TK’s shirt down with him. TK immediately turned into Carlos and let tears stream down his cheeks, muttering apologies under his breath._ _

__“Ty? What is this?” Carlos whispered, releasing his grip on the baggie to show to TK. TK didn’t move back to look at Carlos or the baggie, he kept himself pressed against Carlos’ chest, taking heaving breaths, trying to regain control of his breathing._ _

__“It – I – They’re oxys, I’m sorry,” TK burst into tears again, knowing that he nearly ruined everything that he’s worked towards. Carlos set them down on a nearby table, pulling TK up into his lap, cradling him until the tears stopped streaming down his face._ _

__“Tyler Kennedy Strand, listen to me,” Carlos kept his voice quiet, letting TK know that he was still there and that he wasn’t upset with him. “I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself for not noticing that you needed help. But, that doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to be getting punished. You still broke some of my rules.”_ _

__TK nodded his head, curling up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as he could, hoping Carlos would just wait until tomorrow for his punishment. Neither of them worked tomorrow, so it would be fine._ _

__“Would you like to wait for your punishment and just go to bed for the night?” Carlos asked, seeing TK nod his head ever so slightly. “We have a lot to talk about tomorrow morning, and you had better believe that your punishment starts right when we wake up.”_ _

__-_ _

__Morning came and TK was lying face up in bed, his eyes wide open, unable to sleep, waiting for Carlos’ alarm to go off. He was shaking in anticipation, both at the thought of his punishment and the talk that he and Carlos were supposed to have over breakfast._ _

__When Carlos’ alarm finally did go off, TK jolted up, practically sprinting out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen, hell-bent on getting a pot of coffee started. He wanted to wake himself up and he knew Carlos liked having a cup of coffee with his breakfast and TK was maybe a little bit desperate to make Carlos’ morning as easy as he could, especially after his shitshow evening._ _

__TK paced around the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish, he expanded his pacing into the living room, zeroing in on the small plastic baggie still sitting on the table where Carlos left it the night before. He paused for a moment and grabbed it before he ran into the bathroom that wasn’t connected to the bedroom, accidentally slamming the door behind him, which would alert Carlos no matter where he was in the house._ _

__He stared at the baggie he held tightly in one hand, willing himself not to take any, but he desperately wanted to. _Should he do what he’s supposed to do? Should he ignore the fact that Carlos should be up and out of bed, looking for him?_ He slipped to the floor, heart pounding in his ears, ignoring the fact that he could hear Carlos out of bed and walking around. He could easily ask for help. _ _

__“Carlos?” TK’s voice was quieter than he’d hoped. He needed to be louder, he needed help. He needed Carlos. “Carlos please!” He managed to shout through whimpers. His entire body was shaking, he was unsure if he was cold or just scared. TK allowed himself to curl up into a ball on the floor, tears clouding his vision._ _

__TK could hear footsteps coming toward the door, he couldn’t be bothered to move from his position. He whimpered when Carlos knocked on the door, not trusting his voice._ _

__“TK? Are you okay?” Carlos called, knocking again before twisting the doorknob, finding it unlocked. “I’m coming in!”_ _

__The door opened slowly, narrowly missing TK’s head. Carlos was quick to join TK on the ground, asking him if he was okay, asking him what happened. TK opened his mouth, but no words came out, he whimpered again, it was the only noise he could force from his throat. He dropped the baggie between him and Carlos, allowing himself to become the target for Carlos’ frustrations._ _

__The frustration and anger that he was expecting, the yelling match that always came after a relapse. It always happened with Alex, it always happened with Owen, why would this be any different?_ _

__“TK?” Carlos’ voice was eerily calm. TK didn’t know how to respond. “TK, did you take any pills? Give me a verbal response.”_ _

__“N-No,” TK hiccupped, managing to shake his head along with the word. He felt Carlos’ hands under his armpits, lifting him to a sitting position. He sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand._ _

__“Good, that’s good, baby,” Carlos rubbed TK’s back with one hand and with the other, he grabbed the baggie, setting it on the counter. “Think you can stand up for me?” Carlos stood up and held out his hands for TK to take._ _

__TK didn’t move for a moment, but he eventually held out his arms, but kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with Carlos. Carlos helped him up and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight._ _

__“You did the right thing, calling for me instead of taking the pills, now, come on, we need to go make breakfast,” Carlos ran his hand through TK’s hair, effectively grounding TK, as well as letting him know that he wasn’t mad._ _

__-_ _

__Breakfast went by smoothly, Carlos talked to TK about his behaviour and how the rules would be changed to better suit TK while he was having a difficult time. Carlos had offered different things for TK, including a new therapist, but ultimately TK decided that he just needed Carlos to be stricter with him, whether that meant daily pat downs or heavier punishment to go along with his misbehaviour, TK didn’t care. As long as Carlos was there, TK would say yes to whatever Carlos deemed necessary._ _

__They were clearing the table when TK spoke next, he was still quiet, so Carlos had to ask him multiple times to repeat himself, and when he could finally hear and understand TK, TK’s face was bright red and it reached to the tips of his ears and dipped below his shirt._ _

__“Are you going to punish me after we’re done?” TK was staring down into the sink, scrubbing off the plates they had used. Carlos stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders, laughing at TK’s embarrassment._ _

__“Of course I’m going to punish you, you disobeyed me,” Carlos nipped at TK’s ear, hearing him whine quietly. “Finish cleaning that plate, then go into the bedroom, strip down to your boxers and kneel by the bed. Don’t even think about touching yourself either.”_ _

__

__TK nodded his head, letting the plate clatter into the sink once he finished before scurrying off to the bedroom to get ready for whatever punishment Carlos had planned for him._ _

__Carlos waited a couple minutes before heading into the bedroom to see TK kneeling at the foot of the bed, his head bowed. He smiled and stepped inside quietly, waiting for TK to notice him._ _

__TK’s posture changed suddenly and he straightened out his back and lifted his head up, still not making eye contact with Carlos, especially after how he’d been acting. Hopefully Carlos would take pity on him and just punish him for what he did the previous days and not this morning and yesterday evening._ _

__“Good boy, waiting for me, and it looks like you didn’t touch yourself at all, I knew you could follow directions,” Carlos ran a hand through TK’s hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling TK back so TK was looking up at him. “You’ve been very naughty, I think you need to be spanked, don’t you think?”_ _

__TK could only nod, the blood flow to his brain was cut off, it was mostly travelling to his dick at this point. With Carlos calling him a _good boy_ then turning around and saying that he was naughty, most of TK’s willpower and self control was being used to not immediately come the second Carlos’ hands were on him._ _

__“Come on, over my knee,” Carlos lifted TK up a bit, but let him do most of it himself. He did, however, finish situating TK so that TK’s cock would rub against his thigh; and, to have TK rutting against his thigh got Carlos hot._ _

__“How many, _papi?”_ TK asked, keeping his head down, not looking back at Carlos, even though he desperately wanted to see Carlos’ face. _ _

__“Twenty,” Carlos didn’t miss a beat, and TK thought it couldn’t be that bad, he’s had spankings that last triple, on both sides. “But, you also have to count aloud, and if you miss a number, we will add ten more.”_ _

__TK groaned at that, Carlos knew that TK hated having to focus on the number of times his ass had been smacked because about halfway through, without fail, TK’s mind always went blank and he usually just wanted to get fucked at that point._ _

__Carlos smirked, noticing that TK had gone almost completely limp on his lap, figuring that now would be the right time to start spanking. So he did. And the noise that TK made was downright sinful._ _

__“One, _papi_ ,” TK bit his lip as Carlos brought his hand down again. “Two.” TK welcomed the stinging sensation, knowing that his ass would be bright red by the time they got halfway through. _ _

__He tried to keep up with the counting, he really did, but sometimes, it was hard, and so was his dick. He also noticed that Carlos’ was as well and all TK wanted was to suck Carlos’ cock. His mind was occupied, there was nothing going on pertaining to numbers. The only thing he could think about was how badly he wanted to say sorry with his lips wrapped around Carlos’ cock._ _

__There was a sharp swat against TK’s ass that knocked him out of his head. Carlos had one hand in TK’s hair, ready to pull it if necessary. His other hand was resting on TK’s ass, right near his hole. TK twitched, waiting for Carlos to make the first move, knowing he wasn’t allowed._ _

__“You want this, don’t you?” Carlos teased TK’s hole with his finger, watching TK’s body for any kind of response. He was surprised at the amount of control that TK seemed to have, but it all disappeared just as quickly as appeared._ _

__“P-Please,” TK stuttered out, knowing he was still on punishment. He couldn’t help the begging, he wanted Carlos to fuck him senseless. No - scratch that - he _needed_ Carlos to fuck him senseless. Maybe then he’d be able to forget that he wanted to relapse all week. _ _

__“Please what, baby?” Carlos released his hand from TK’s hair, moving it to TK’s mouth, knowing TK would willingly suck on whatever Carlos put in front of him. He ran two fingers over TK’s lips, waiting for TK to open his mouth._ _

__When he did, Carlos pushed the two fingers in, feeling TK close his mouth around the digits. He ran his tongue over Carlos’ fingers, pretending that Carlos had presented his cock instead of his fingers. Carlos slipped his fingers out of TK’s mouth, moving his hand down to his hole._ _

__At the same time he slipped a finger inside TK, he spanked him, wanting to finish TK’s punishment. TK humped against Carlos’ thigh, whining at the intrusion._ _

__“Stop it. Let me stretch you then I’ll fill your pretty little, greedy hole,” Carlos’ voice was sickly sweet when he spoke. He entered another finger, slowly starting to scissor TK open. TK was panting, trying to control himself and not rut against Carlos’ thigh._ _

__“ _Papi_ , please hurry,” TK moaned at the intrusion of a third finger, pushing his body down to meet Carlos’ fingers. For his efforts, TK got his hair pulled, causing him to buck his hips and whine loudly. _ _

__“Do I need to gag you to keep you quiet? You sound like a pathetic little puppy, whining like that. Are you my little puppy?” Carlos laughed, hearing TK whimper. Carlos watched TK’s face go red, but his cock twitched against Carlos’ thigh and leaked onto his shorts._ _

__“No, I’ll be good. I can be quiet!” TK was quick to defend himself, trying to shake his head, but he couldn’t due to the grip Carlos had on his hair. The pull hurt, but it also made TK want to kneel and service Carlos until Carlos was coming dry._ _

__“I’d like to see you try, baby. You couldn’t be quiet if you tried,” Carlos grinned. There was nothing Carlos liked better than making TK scream, and Carlos knew that TK liked it too. And just the thought of Carlos pounding TK until he screamed made TK’s mouth water._ _

__“What do you want? You want my cock inside you? You want to be filled up?” Carlos taunted TK, he knew that he wasn’t going to be giving TK what he wanted. By the time Carlos finished with TK, he’d be all fucked out, and they both knew it._ _

___“Papi.”_ _ _

__It came out as a strangled whine as Carlos curled his fingers inside TK, quickly finding his prostate. TK was already twitching on Carlos’ fingers and they weren’t even a quarter of the way done. He took his fingers out of TK, not wasting a moment before manhandling TK and placing him so he was laying on the bed instead of over Carlos’ thighs._ _

__“Stay,” Carlos ordered. He didn’t spare a glance behind him and walked over to the small collection of toys they had amassed in the past few months. He picked out TK’s favourite dildo as well as the handcuffs from the night before, just in case TK needed them._ _

__When Carlos turned around, he saw TK still laying on the bed, the only difference was that TK was sucking on his fingers before moving them down to his hole, getting ready to finger himself._ _

__“Hands up. I wasn’t going to handcuff you, but apparently you don’t remember that you’re not allowed to touch yourself, even when my back is turned,” Carlos waited until TK got himself comfortable before locking the handcuffs around the headboard. TK muttered something incoherent under his breath, waiting for Carlos to say something else._ _

__There was nothing TK could do at this point, he just had to lay there and take whatever he had coming, so he figured he might as well be bratty while he wasn’t gagged. TK knew exactly what he was doing, and so did Carlos. Carlos had told himself that he wasn’t going to let TK be a brat, and yet, he was allowing it. He sighed and lubed up the dildo, moving quickly, knowing how impatient TK got and how impatient he already was._ _

__“Do you need to be gagged?” Carlos asked. He heard the huff TK let out when he had decided Carlos wasn’t moving fast enough. Carlos wrapped his hand around TK’s cock and pumped it once. TK tried to bite back a sassy response, but once Carlos pressed the lubed toy against TK’s hole, he felt his brain turn into mush and he couldn’t form any more words._ _

__TK was babbling nonsense, balling his hands into fists in the air, desperately trying to get Carlos to move faster. He rolled his hips up and down to meet the toy, but Carlos would follow and continue to tease around TK’s hole instead. Carlos gave him a sharp pinch to his thigh, letting him know that he needed to settle and settle quickly._ _

__“Sorry,” TK cried, wanting Carlos to push the toy in him and not tease him any longer. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Carlos just put a couple fingers in to silence him. TK moaned, closing his mouth around Carlos’ fingers, not liking the punishment at all._ _

__Carlos’ fingers stayed TK’s mouth as he pushed the dildo in, a warning to TK to not bite down. He had done it before and it hadn’t ended well for either man. TK knew what would happen if he did. Everything would stop and TK would end up frustrated and without orgasm, again. So, he tried to focus his mind on sucking instead of biting._ _

__The dildo stretched TK a little bit more than Carlos’ fingers had and TK fucking _loved_ it. He rolled his hips into the dildo as much as he could without Carlos stopping him. He opened one eye to see Carlos’ reaction and when he found none, he grazed his teeth on Carlos’ fingers. _ _

__That earned him the rest of the dildo being roughly shoved inside him, the lube making it easier to slide back out. He wanted to scream, but he didn’t want to give Carlos the satisfaction of knowing how much he loved the feeling. Carlos took his fingers out of TK’s mouth, giving the boy a moment to get used to the feeling before he started moving the dildo in and out at a painfully slow speed. TK let out a moan, pushing back on the dildo, desperately trying to get what he wanted, even though he knew Carlos wasn’t going to let him._ _

__“God, you really don’t get it, do you?” Carlos shoved the dildo against TK’s prostate, making him cry out. “Your misbehaviour will not end well for you.” Carlos said, resting one finger against TK’s rim._ _

__“Oh, fuck,” TK’s voice raised an octave between the two words that he spoke. He wanted to come, he needed to come. “Can I please come?” Carlos laughed at the question, then seriously debated on edging TK or making him come over and over again._ _

__“Do you want to come or do you want to wait until I fuck you?” Carlos kept his question vague, knowing TK wouldn’t think anything of it right now._ _

__“I wanna – wanna come,” TK stuttered out, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to hold off from coming without permission, feeling the toy against his prostate again. He tried to contain his whines, but it was hard to keep quiet and at this point he didn’t care._ _

__“Then come,” Carlos bent down to growl in TK’s ear, nipping it as he pressed the dildo into TK, feeling him tighten around it, whining and panting as he came. Carlos grinned, letting TK calm himself down for a moment before he inserted a finger inside TK, right next to the dildo. TK cried out, sensitive to the touch, still wanting whatever Carlos would give him._ _

__Carlos stopped thrusting the dildo and his fingers when TK snapped twice - their nonverbal signal for _slow down_ \- his back arched off the bed as he tried to stay perfectly still, more sensitive than usual. He whined when Carlos took the dildo out, but continued to hold him open. _ _

__While Carlos got set up, he teased two fingers around TK’s hole, listening to the whimpers and quiet pleas that slipped from TK’s lips. The bed shifted with Carlos, but TK couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes and see what Carlos was doing. He figured he’d find out sooner or later._ _

__“Shit,” TK’s voice came out in a strangled cry, feeling Carlos’ breath against his exposed hole. He let a whine escape the back of his throat, unsure of how Carlos wanted him to react._ _

__Carlos quickly manipulated TK’s legs into a better position, not giving TK another moment to think before he dove in. TK was breathing heavily, still trying to recover from his first orgasm as Carlos began his assault. He worked quickly, always holding TK open with at least one finger._ _

__Carlos worked his tongue in and out of TK, listening to the moans it pulled from TK’s throat. He stopped to nip around TK’s hole, biting and sucking at his ass where he’d spanked the Sub earlier._ _

__“Carlos, shit, _rose_ ,” TK couldn’t handle it. Everything felt so good, but it was all wrong. Why was Carlos rewarding him? Carlos knew how much TK loved getting eaten out, why would he use it as part of a punishment? _ _

__Carlos quickly set TK’s legs down and leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the key to the handcuffs, unlocking them before setting them back down and asking TK if he was okay._ _

__“Why?” TK asked. “Why aren’t you punishing me?” TK didn’t make eye contact with Carlos, unsure of how Carlos would react to his question._ _

__“Sweetheart, even though you’re being punished, I’m not going to punish you all at once, I want to let you know that even if you misbehave or break a rule, you’re still going to get something you love - even if you think you don’t deserve it,” Carlos explained, rubbing TK’s wrists where the handcuffs had started to dig into his skin._ _

__At Carlos’ explanation, TK started crying, absolutely believing that he didn’t deserve to be pleasured. Alex had always told him that he existed to please others, never himself. None of his previous partners had been so open and communicative with him, so having Carlos willingly talk to him and listen to him was something that he wasn’t used to._ _

__Carlos sat with TK and calmed him down until he was done crying and had slowly begun kissing the Dom. It wasn’t rushed or heated like it normally was when TK initiated things. It was soft and full of raw emotions - emotions that TK had never thought to share with someone. It connected them a little bit more._ _

__“Carlos? Please fuck me,” TK whispered, rolling onto his back and looking back up at Carlos with trusting eyes. Carlos pressed another kiss to TK’s jaw, and before he could ask if TK was sure, TK responded first, “I’m positive, ’Los, I want you so bad.”_ _

__Carlos raised TK’s arms above his head, continuing to kiss him. He held TK’s small wrists in one hand and stroked TK’s cock with the other before he was grabbing the small bottle of lube from the bedside table and pouring some into his hand, making sure his cock was coated._ _

__“Spread your legs for me, _mi amor_ ,” Carlos pressed another kiss to TK’s jaw, feeling the weight on the bed shift as TK opened his legs. “So good for me.” Carlos pressed two fingers inside TK lightly, spreading them before he quickly added a third, just to make sure he was stretched properly. _ _

__“I’m ready. I trust you, Carlos.”_ _


End file.
